Petrification
The power to transform matter into stone. Technique of Mineral Manipulation. Variation of Earth Transmutation. Also Called * Medusa Effect * Stone Transformation * Stone Transmogrification Capabilities The user can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into stone. Variations *Fossil Inducement *Petrification Breath *Petrifying Gaze *Petrifying Kiss Associations * Earth Breath * Earth Manipulation * Earth Transmutation * Elemental Transmutation * Gorgon Physiology * Mineral Manipulation * Quantum Lock * Stone Mimicry Limitations * Petrification Cancellation and Absolute Restoration can undo the petrification. * May be constantly active. * May require constant contact with the object/person to prevent it from returning to its normal form. * May require eye-contact, touch or some other action. * Effects may be temporary or irreversible. * May be limited on how much matter can be changed at once. Known Users See Also: Taken for Granite. Known Objects * Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic); only Discord * Shinokuni (One Piece) * Mero Mero no Mi (One Piece) * Chastiefol Form Three (Nanatsu no Taizai) * Magic Acorn (Willow) *Ghost Lanterns (Hero: 108) *The Pyroclastic Surge (Pompeii) Gallery File:Metapetrification.gif|Meta (Charmed) using her petrifying gaze. File:Bonnie_Petrification_Spell.gif|Bonnie Bennett (The Vampire Diaries) using Expression Magic to turn Silas into stone. File:Stone_Eyes.gif|Evergreen (Fairy Tail) using Stone Eyes. King_using_Chastiefol_Fossilization_on_Ban.gif|King (Nanatsu no Taizai) using Chastiefol Form Three: Fossilization. daolonwongstone.gif|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) turns an Elf into stone. Jack petrified.GIF|Anyone who looks into the eyes of the Guardian ÄRM, Gorgon (Marchen Awakens Romance) will slowly turn to stone. Flap away Cockatrice.GIF|The breath of the Guardian ÄRM, Cockatrice (Marchen Awakens Romance) petrifies whoever it touches. File:Generator-rex-troy-baker-4.jpg|Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) petrify victims when he drain nanites from them. Shinokuni's Power.png|Shinokuni (One Piece) is a deadly gas created from mixing compressed H28 gas with toxic candy. Very much like volcanic ash, Shinokuni clings onto its victims and petrifies them. Caesar fused with Shinokuni.PNG|Caesar Clown (One piece) obtained the ability to petrify anyone he touches after he used his Gasu Gasu no Mi to fuse himself with Shinokuni. File:Asou_Hideo.jpg|Hideo Asou can petrify anything he touches. Basilisx.PNG|Basilisx (Super Mario Bros. Z) can petrify anyone by looking at them. Grey Gargoyle.jpg|The Grey Gargoyle (Marvel) can petrify anyone by touching them with his right hand, though the effect only lasts for one hour. Dabura Petrify.jpg|Anything Dabura (Dragon Ball Z) spits on turns to stone, as was Krillin's unfortunate fate. Medusa.jpg|Medusa (Mythology) Terror-serpentina.jpg|Serpentina (Power Rangers: Mystic Force) can summon many snakes (her "children") and when a victim is bitten by her snakes, she can activate her shield causing all who have been bitten to turn to stone. Basilisk H.png|Basilisk (Valkyrie Crusade) Medusa H.png|Medusa (Valkyrie Crusade) Kratos_Gorgon_Medusa.png|Kratos (God of War) upholds a Gorgon's head to clear way. Geo-Force_0022.jpg|Geo-force (DC Comics) has the ability to turn organic material to stone. This ability is not quite explained in the instance where he turns the reanimated corpse of Terra to stone Cockatrice Little Witch Academia.png|The Cockatrice (Little Witch Academia) can turn anything that touches its breath into stone. MLP The Movie Tempest Shadow official artwork.png|Fizzlepop Berrytwist/Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) ReptilianneNaga-TF05-JP-VG.png|Reptilianne Naga (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Imprisonment Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Galleries